


We Breakup, We Make Up

by Just_End_It



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Fluff, M/M, Smut, if you must know, that's like literally it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_End_It/pseuds/Just_End_It
Summary: Harry stared at Louis from across the room. Or more accurately, he stared at Louis’ back as his boyfriend angrily walked down the hallway, slamming the door to their bedroom behind him.He stood, unsure as to what to do. He knew he'd said something stupid, but honestly he couldn't remember what it was because he was distracted by blue eyes surrounded by a million soft eyelashes staring up at him. He'd gotten lost a bit and must have been rambling, his mind in a different world where they weren't talking anymore and were doing something a bit more… active.





	We Breakup, We Make Up

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @baby-here-we-go-again!
> 
> Thank you to my dearest Lina (@F-L-I-C-K-E-R) for editing for me.

Harry stared at Louis from across the room. Or more accurately, he stared at Louis’ back as his boyfriend angrily walked down the hallway, slamming the door to their bedroom behind him. 

 

He stood, unsure as to what to do. He knew he'd said something stupid, but honestly he couldn't remember what it was because he was distracted by blue eyes surrounded by a million soft eyelashes staring up at him. He'd gotten lost a bit and must have been rambling, his mind in a different world where they weren't talking anymore and were doing something a bit more… active. 

 

He assumed that was now off the table.

 

He racked his brain trying to figure out what it was he’d said, a hand running through his hair and the other pulling on his bottom lip. 

 

Oh.

Oh  _ shit. _

 

Harry's head shot up and his eyes widened as he realized he might've revealed that he might have  _ possibly _ lied to Louis a couple of days ago when he had asked where he was off to for the night. 

 

He knew Louis didn't like Nick. Louis would never forget when Harry had gone out with some friends, called Nick absolutely plastered, and was half naked in his apartment (he just didn't like to wear clothes if he didn't have to and Nick had said he didn't mind) by the time Louis figured out where he was from the random drunk texts he kept getting from Harry. 

 

They weren't officially together at that point, but they were still.. pretty much together. 

 

But anyways, he may have gone and gotten drinks the other night with Nick instead of heading over to some other friend's house that evening, like he had told Louis. They're still friends and Nick knows not to try and cross any lines anymore and he knows Louis knows that, but he didn't want to have an argument that he was sure was bound to happen if he told him what he was actually doing. 

 

Harry sighs heavily and makes his way down the hall slowly. 

 

“Lou?” he says, softly knocking against the door at the same time. He didn’t hear an answer, but the door was unlocked when he reached down to turn the knob.

 

Louis was sitting on the bed, back propped up against the wall, with a giant hoodie of Harry's on and his sweater paws wrapped around his legs that he had folded up in front of him. His eyes were red rimmed and he rubbed at them with frustration as he kept his head down, refusing to acknowledge Harry's presence. 

 

Harry slowly inched towards him, his heart aching at knowing he made his boy cry. He slowly scooted onto the bed, laying down on his stomach in front of Louis and reached out a hand to hold onto one of his ankles, his thumb rubbing against the soft skin as he tried to figure out what to say. In retrospect, he probably should've done that before he went to see him, but it was too late now. 

 

“Baby? I'm sorry, I just-” he started, but couldn't figure out the right words to say after that. He continued to rub the pad of his thumb against Louis’ ankle and then paused to lean forward and kiss where his thumb had been. And then he kissed his other ankle. Then each shin and each knee as he sat up a bit to see Louis’ face. 

 

“I'm sorry, love. I shouldn't have lied,” Harry said, reaching up to rub his thumb over Louis’ cheekbone. Louis reached one of his hands up, still partially covered by the sweatshirt, and placed it on Harry's wrist. Not pushing his hand away or stopping the movement of his thumb against his face, just resting it there like he needed to anchor himself.

 

He opened his mouth to say more, when Louis squeezed his wrist slightly to stop him. 

 

“I'm sorry I made you feel like you needed to lie to me to see one of your friends. Even if I don't like them. And they're a giant prat,” Louis spoke, his voice getting quieter towards the end.  

 

Harry bit down on his lip to stop a small smile from taking over his face.

 

“Lou?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I love you. Very much. And I'm sorry I was a dick.”

 

Louis’ lips quirked up at that. “I love you too. I may forgive you, on one condition.” 

 

Harry held Louis’ face so they were looking each other in the eyes and nodded for him to go on.

 

“A kiss?” his eyes sparkling and a bit of pink coloring his cheeks.

 

Harry smiled full on, immediately leaning forward to softly press their lips together. Louis melted into the kiss, his legs relaxing and spreading to try and get him closer. 

 

The kiss turned from soft and sweet to a bit more intense when Harry swiped his tongue against Louis’ bottom lip, the other boy immediately letting his lips part more. Harry kissed him hard then, in more ways than one, slipping his tongue into his mouth and then grabbing onto his hips to pull him further down onto the bed and under his body. His hands slipped Louis’ shirt up and stroked the soft skin hiding underneath.

 

“Off,” Louis whimpered, “off!” 

 

Harry immediately scrambled backwards, taking his hands off of Louis’ torso, afraid that he’d gone too far too quickly after their fight. His eyebrows rose and he watched as Louis quickly sat up and tore off the sweatshirt he had been wearing, the shirt underneath going with it.

 

“Haz, yours too,” he breathed out, fingers already headed towards the hemline and starting to try and pull it off of Harry's body, mainly just succeeding in stretching it out completely as he wasn't pulling  _ up _ , but pulling towards himself. 

 

“I got it, baby, I have it,” Harry chuckled and pulled his own shirt off, chucking it off to the corner of the room. 

 

“Don't laugh at me, I'm still mad at you,” Louis pouted, even as he started to work the buttons on Harry's jeans and attempt to push them off. 

 

“I thought I was forgiven when I kissed you?” Harry questioned as he sat up and took off his own jeans, keeping his tight black briefs on. 

 

“Well, I changed my mind. You're now forgiven after you've fucked me well enough that I can't even think,” he bit back, eyes on the bulge in Harry’s pants as he reached down and pushed his joggers down revealing himself completely.

 

Harry's mind went blank for a moment, taking in his boy, his sexy as fuck boyfriend, completely bare in front of him. Then his mind sprang back into action, his hands finding Louis’ wrists and pinning them above his head as he leaned back down to kiss him. Louis let out a whimper and went absolutely pliant, keeping his hands against the bed as Harry’s went back to his hips with a tight grip. 

 

They broke for air and Harry moved down to kissing, sucking, and biting his neck, marking his skin up. He pressed his hips down against Louis’, eliciting a moan from both of them as their hard cocks pressed together.  Harry nipped his way down Louis’ body, leaving small marks and making his boy squeak when he licked over a nipple while rubbing the other on the way down his stomach. 

 

He worked his mouth over the soft skin around Louis’ hips and then cock, ignoring it and working towards his thighs, the only sound in the room were soft whines coming from the boy laid out on the bed. 

 

Harry ran his tongue over and sucked the skin of his inner thighs and then without warning, flipped Louis over onto his stomach.

 

“Harold! Be careful, I am precious cargo here!” Louis snapped out, face flushed and pupils wide, looking fucked out already. 

 

“Very precious cargo, Lou, I know,” Harry mumbled, pulling Louis’ hips up into the air. He ran his hands over the supple ass in front of him and then reached for their nightstand drawer, pressing himself fully against Louis and hearing a needy whimper as he reached for the lube. 

 

“I'll take care of you, baby, don't worry,” he reassured, slipping his briefs off before coating his fingers and then sliding one inside of his boy, groaning at how tight he was. After he was sure he could take it, Harry slipped in another finger, Louis moaning loudly and pressing back onto them. 

 

“Fuck, Lou, you’re so tight. So beautiful. Doing so well,” Harry praised, as he spread him open, working him up to three fingers

 

“Harry please, Haz, please just fuck me now,” Louis begged, tears built up in his eyes, but still managing to clench down around Harry’s fingers. 

 

Harry withdrew his fingers, soothing Louis’ whines with a “I have you, baby, hold on,” as he rubbed lube against his aching cock.

 

He wrapped a hand around the base and gave it a quick squeeze as he started to press in, a hand on Louis’ back to keep him in place, because of course Louis was being impatient and trying to take more than he could at a time. He listened to Louis’ moans mingle with his own as he slipped further in, until his hips were flush against Louis’ ass, dick buried deep inside of him. 

 

He waiting for him to get adjusted, only starting to move his hips when Louis started wiggling and whining about how he's taking all day and how he’s not going to accept Harry’s apology anymore. Harry rolled his eyes fondly, knowing he’d be forgiven no matter how long he waited to start moving (within reason obviously), but then started with a slow grind against Louis, knowing he was rubbing against his prostate from the high pitched moans that started filling the room. 

 

Once Harry had decided that was enough of that, he started thrusting, first slowly, and then gaining speed and force. Louis’ moans turned staccato at each thrust, each feeling of the head of Harry's cock punching into his prostate. Harry could tell he was getting close, which was good considering he wasn't going to last much longer himself with this tight heat around him. He pulled Louis up, so he was sitting on his lap and shuffled them up the bed.

 

“Baby, put your hands against the wall, yeah that’s it,” Harry instructed, praising him as he followed instructions. When Louis was settled, he began thrusting hard up into him, hitting Louis’ prostate at a different angle and making Louis wail and spit out a “fuck, fuck, yes Harry!” 

 

Harry reached around and grabbed for Louis’ cock, running his hand up and down in time with his thrusts and then rubbing his thumb over the leaking head. Louis tossed his head back as he came, tightening around Harry which caused him to buck up a couple more times before he spilled inside of him. They sat like that for a minute, Louis’ head back against Harry's shoulder and Harry's pressed forward into Louis’, both panting hard. 

 

Harry kissed Louis’ neck as he slowly pulled out and then rolled them both to the dry side of the bed to lay down in. 

 

They laid there in silence, both letting their breathing slow, Louis’ head on Harry's chest and Harry's hand in his hair, not caring about the sweat all over themselves for the moment. 

 

“You're forgiven. I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Lou”


End file.
